Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story
Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story 'is MoonlightRainbow's fanseries and second season in ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series. ''It'll start "airing" around February 2017 replaicing ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure in it's initial timeslot. The main theme of series stay same as in first season. Main theme is light while there are also sub themes of jewels, natural elements and friendship. Story Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Episodes Few months after events of first season everything seemed to return to normal until one day girls are attacked by new evil and must transform again. It's seems it's up to Akari, Midori, Luccia, Sumire and Tomoyo to save world again. They are also joined by Cure Fiore, new pretty cure who is someone they all know very well. But what is actual secret behind this new evil and what kind of connection does it have to evil they defeated last time? Characters Pretty Cure '''Himura Akari (緋村 あかり Himura Akari) / 'Cure Soleil '(キュアソレイユ Kyua Soreiyu) '' Akari is cheerful 15 years old girl who loves eating and is great at cooking. She is slightly clumsy and isn't very good at sports. Despite her personallity that seems slightly childish at first she can actually be very responsible and despite her effort to always smile and be happy she has sad past. She lives with her grandmother and sister because her parents died in fire accident when she was eight years old. She was there at that time too but survived, because of that she is used to be very scared of fire, though she is getting better at controling her fear.. She has very strong bond with her younger sister. Her alter ego is Cure Soleil and her theme colour is red. She has powers of sun and fire. 'Atsuikaze Midori' ''(熱い風 緑 Atsuikaze Midori) ''/ '''Cure Blow '('' ''キュアブロー Kyua Burō) Midori is 15 years old girl and Akari's childhood friend and classmate. She is great at sports and is captain of school volleyball team. She takes her practice very seriously and is always trying to get better. She is very strict to her team as she takes from example of previous captain and her good friend Kazue. She is also very fast at running and often end up in running competitions. She knew Akari since they were 3. Her alter ego is Cure Blow and her theme colour is green. She has powers of wind. Hikarimoto Luccia (光本 ルチア Hikarimoto Ruchia) /'' ''Cure Stella (キュアステラ Kyua Sutera) '' Luccia is shy and kind 14 years old girl who transferred to Nijihikari Middle school in first season and is princess of Starlight Kingdom. Despite her kingdom being restored she still goes to school in Nijihikari. She loves drawing and playing piano and starts taking her piano practice even more seriously in this season. Her alter ego is Cure Stella and her theme colour is yellow. She has powers of stars. 'Ito Sumire (伊藤菫 Ito Sumire) / '''Cure Splash' (キュアスプラッシュ Kyua Supurasshu) Sumire is creative and clever 15 years old girl who is in diffrent class than Akari and Midori. She is one of top students in her class but doesn't have many friends and mostly keeps to herself. She loves to write stories and she can also play violin. At first glance she seems cold and like she doesn't want any friends but in reality she is just slightly shy and isn't sure how to start conversations. She is in relationship with Julian Her alter ego is Cure Splash and her theme colour is blue. She has powers of water. Hikarimoto Tomoyo (光本 智代 Hikarimoto Tomoyo) / Cure Luna (キュアルナ Kyua Runa) Tomoyo is 16 year old girl who loves archery. She is Luccia's older sister and cares about her deeply. She is very stubborn and has short temper. She is also strict and takes things very seriously, however behind all of this she is actually very kind and caring. Her alter ego is Cure Luna and her theme colour is violet. She has powers of moon. Himura Scarlett (緋村 スカーレット Himura Sukāretto) / Cure Fiore (キュアフィオーレ Kyua Fiōre) '' Scarlett is 12 years old girl and Akari's younger sister. They are very close to each other and she knows abou ther sister being Pretty Cure. She always wished she could do something to help her and at beginning of season got powers to become Pretty Cure which she was very happy about but Akari became worried. Scarlett is mature for her age and slightly less outgoing, quiter and calmer than her sister. She is very observant. Her alter ego is Cure Fiore and her theme colour is pink. She has powers of flowers and plants. Fairies [[Ruby|'Ruby']]' (ルビー Rubī) ''- Ruby is bunny like fairy and Akari's partner. She is very cheerful and loves eating. She is very childish but gets serious when in real trouble. [[Emerald|'Emerald]]' '(エメラルド Emerarudo) ''- Emerald is dog like fairy and Midori's partner. She is often annoyed when she thinks Ruby is acting too childish and is often arguing with her but they are actually very good friends. [[Topaz|'Topaz']]' (トパーズ Topāzu) - ''Topaz is bear like fairy and Luccia's partner. She was Luccia's friend before she became pretty cure. She is the quietest of fairies. [[Sapphire|'Sapphire]]' '(サファイア Safaia) - ''Sapphire is owl like fairy and Sumire's partner. She is the eldest of this generation fairy partners and is like older sister to Ruby, Ememrald and Topaz. [[Amethyst|'Amethyst']]' (アメジスト Amejisuto) - ''Amethyst is cat like fairy and Tomoyo's partner. She is very serious about her fairy partner mission. [[Garnet|'Garnet]]' '(ガーネット Gānetto) - ''Garnet is bunny like fairy and Ruby's younger sister. In this season she becomes Scarlett's partner. [[Amber|'Amber']]' (アンバー Anbā) - ''Amber is lion like fairy and is partner of Cure Burn, one of two Pretty Cure from previous generation. [[Moonstone|'Moonstone]]' '(ムーンストーン Mūnsutōn) - ''Moonstone is white tiger like fairy and is partner of Cure Frozen, one of two Pretty Cure from previous generation. [[Diamond|'Diamond']]' (ダイヤモンド Daiyamondo) - ''Diamond is white bear like fairy and is partner of legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Light 'Jewel (ジュエル Jueru) - ''Jewel was first fairy to be Pretty Cure partner and was Cure Lumiere's partner. Villains Previous Generation Pretty Cure 'Himura Kiara ' ''(緋村 キアラ Himura Kiara) ''/ '''Cure Light '(キュアライト Kyua Raito) - Akari and Scarlet's grandmother. She was legendary Pretty Cure Cure Light and is Diamond's partner. She cares very much for her granddaughters. Her fairy partner is Diamond and she used to be Cure Light. Asuka Leo (アスカ レオ Asuka Reo) ''/ '''Cure Burn '(キュアバーン Kyua Bān) - One of two pretty cure from previous generation. She is Amber's partner and used to be Cure Burn. She is good friend of Luccia's mother and Luccia and Tomoyo currently live with her. Her fairy partner is Amber and she used to be Cure Burn. '''Hikarimoto Moon (光本 ムーン Hikarimoto Mūn) ''Cure Frozen (キュアフローズン Kyua Furōzun) ''- Hikari and Tomoyo's mother and queen of Starlight Kingdom. She was one of two pretty cure from previous generation. Her fairy partner is Moonstone and she used to be Cure Frozen. 'Cure Lumière' ''(キュアリュミエール Kyua Ryumiēru) - First ever pretty cure in history. Her fairy partner was Jewel. Her theme colour was rainbow and she had powers of rainbow. Others Items Heart Light Crystals '- Crystals that are insie people's bodies. People can't live without them. 'Jewel Key - Part of transformation item. It is born from fairies when they found their partner. Change Jewel - 'Part of transformation item. Fairies need to be with girls for it to appear so they can transform in Pretty Cure. Locations [[Starlight Kingdom|'Starlight Kingdom]]' '- Kingdom from where Luccia and Hikarimoto family came. [[Jewel Garden|'Jewel Garden']]' '- Part of Starlight Kingdom where fairies live. Tradition in Jewel Garden is that all fairies are named after jewels. [[Nijihikari|'Nijihikari']]' '- Town where girls live. [[Nijihikari Middle School|'Nijihikari Middle School']]' '- School which girls attend. [[Nijihikari Primary School|'Nijihikari Primary School']]' '- Scarlett's school. [[Nijihikari High School|'Nijihikari High School']]' '- Tomoyo's school. Music Gallery Trivia Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:Fan series Category:Sequels Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Light Themed Series Category:User: MoonlightRainbow